1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to knives having folding blades. More specifically, the present invention relates to a straight knife having a pivotable double-ended blade that is single-handedly pivoted and locked by a user for selecting either one of opposed blade ends for accomplishing a multitude of tasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folding knives generally offer a variety of cutting or other tool ends each designed for a special purpose; however, folding knives offer this variety at the expense of the strength offered by a full tang knife. Conversely, straight knives are designed for strength and size. They are generally larger than folding knives and have a fixed blade with a full length which provides excellent strength for rugged activities, such as for hunting. However, a major drawback of straight knives is the limitation of having only one singular-purpose blade.
A hunter in the field has many uses for a knife. For example, a hunter attempting to set up a tree stand may have need to remove small obstructing branches using a saw blade. Should the hunter successfully bring down a game animal, there is further need for specialized blades. Depending upon the size of the animal and its intended use, the hunter may require a drop point blade, a skinning blade, a filleting blade, or a gut hook blade. Such diverse blade requirements would require a hunter to have multiple straight knives on hand and preferably accessible to avoid digging through a pack. Further, carrying multiple knives adds unnecessary weight to the hunter's load and increases the chance of losing valuable equipment in the field.
Additionally, a hunter skinning and/or gutting a game animal may have need to change between two special purpose blades or to change to a secondary sharp blade after the first is dulled. This is a particular concern when the need to change blades occurs in the middle of the skinning or gutting process. Often the hunter will have one hand gripping a portion of the carcass for cutting and the hunter will be reluctant to release that grip simply to rotate the blade. It is therefore desirable to have a knife in which the blade can be rotated with one hand for use of a sharpened blade edge or other blade tool.
Finally, hunters often wear bulky gloves for warmth and protection and have a need of a knife having a straight blade which can be easily manipulated by gloved hands.
Multiple purpose folding knives have been previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,502,895, 5,581,834, 5,685,079, 5,755,035, 6,223,372, and 6,354,007. The prior art devices typically provide one folding blade that is extended from a closed position in a knife handle to an open position. If the user desires a different cutting edge, an additional folding knife must be carried. The designs of the prior art devices do not allow a user to engage a blade lock mechanism and nearly simultaneously rotate a first blade having a cutting edge to expose a second blade having a second cutting edge or other tool. It is desirable for hunters holding an animal in one hand to utilize only one hand to manipulate a knife. It is also desirable for an emergency response personnel providing assistance to an injured person, to be able to single-handedly manipulate a knife to expose a selected tool to cut seat-belts and/or to remove other obstructions from the injured person.
Furthermore, the prior art devices typically include one single blade edge for each knife. Accordingly, a plurality of folding blades must be carried, or a knife must be disassembled and reassembled to provide a second blade edge or an additional tool. If replacement blades are dropped in the woods, they may or may not be readily recovered. This again requires two-handed operation and the availability of a removal tool, such as a screwdriver.
Accordingly, there is a need for a straight knife which accommodates a double-ended blade which is rapidly pivoted by a user to expose either cutting surface for use. Furthermore, there is a need for a straight knife having a pivotable blade which is easily manipulated with one hand, particularly when the hand is gloved. In addition, there is a need for a straight knife including a double-ended blade having one pivot hole therein and which is rapidly interchanged with a similar sized blade having alternative cutting edges without the need for a uniquely configured removal tool.